


Not on my watch!

by 12romy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12romy/pseuds/12romy
Summary: It’s not that Sam was on edge. No, Sam had taken all his common sense and had thrown it out of the window, in a fucking minefield, along with his sanity. And Dean’s sanity soon if he kept that up...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Not on my watch!

It’s not that Sam was on edge. No, Sam had taken all his common sense and had thrown it out of the window, in a fucking minefield, along with his sanity. And Dean’s sanity soon if he kept that up. That was the only explanation as to why Sam was so clingy and… all over Dean right now. He didn’t know how to put it differently. Because since they left the city where the Trickster had trapped Sam in a time loop, he hadn’t let go of Dean from less than three feet.

So, when Dean got up to go to the bathroom at the dinner they had stopped by, Sam insisted on coming with him. Dean had to fight him, for him to stay _out_ of the bathroom.

Jesus, he felt like leaving a puppy outside in a storm. Sam had a pitiful look, but Dean refused to give in. As soon as he got out of the bathroom, Sam crowded his personal space and escorted him back to the table, practically glued to his side. Because, yes, apparently Dean needed an escort to cross the short distance separating the bathroom from their table.

Now, Dean knew Sam had had some kind of bad experience involving him dying again and again, but seriously, he wasn’t going to die while taking a piss! And Sam, that freak, refused to answer any of his questions, that asshole. He was just acting paranoid and when Dean asked anything about the lasts Tuesdays, he would answer with an undying silence. But Dean was sure of it now, there was something more than this time loop. His brother was hiding something, but Dean didn’t know what. He guessed he would just have to shut up and put up with Sam’s crazy behaviour until it passed.

Sam strongly insisted on tasting Dean’s food before he was even allowed to touch it, and damn, Dean didn’t know Sam could be this scary. His face was blank, deadly serious, and he threw Dean a look that gave him chills. After finally allowing Dean to eat, Sam kept his gaze focused on him the whole time. Like what, Dean would suddenly forget how to eat and choke on his burger? Bite his tongue off by accident? Come on!

That’s precisely then, as he just took another bite of his delicious burger ( _what do you mean no tacos Sammy? Sausages are off-limits too? Jeez, I eat what I want! … Yeah, okay I’ll take a burger, don’t look at me like that_.) that Dean realized how stupid he was. Because considering how Sam was acting? There was a high chance Dean had choked on his food or died in the bathroom. God was he stupid. He was stupid and he was going to kill that fucking Trickster.

Apparently, Sam’s overflowing protective instinct came with a need to glare at anyone who would get too close to Dean. Like these oblivious civilians could possibly be a threat. Their innocent waitress had received that scary look for no reason when they got in the joint, same as almost all the costumer of the dinner, one by one. And when a guy bumped into Dean on their way out? Dean thought for a moment Sam was going to bite his head off, no joke. Instead, Sam _growled_ and grabbed Dean by the arm to yank him close, in a tight (and embarrassing) embrace. Sam’s arms were clawed on Dean’s jacket, not letting go. That’s it, he had enough.

“Quit it dude!” he snapped and fought to free himself from his brother’s death trap hug. Then, he left the dinner to go back to the car.

“Wait for me Dean, it could be dangerous!!” shouted Sam after him, almost running to catch him up. His voice was pure panic and Dean couldn’t help but feel bad at that. He still had no idea what his brother had gone through, okay. But it was over now, they were safe, out of the loop, and both alive.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to annoy you… I’m just worried…”

“Yeah, well, keep your ovaries in check, mother hen. I’m fine.” As Dean answered, he grabbed Sam’s hand to place it over his heart, as proof he was alive. Whatever it took, and all that. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you or do I have to guess?”

Aaaaaaaaaaand Sam’s silence was back. Predictable. His brother had this beat puppy look again that meant “please don’t ask”. But Dean _had_ to ask because really, this situation was getting on his nerves. So, he insisted.

“You have to tell me, man, we can’t go on like that! What are you gonna do when there’s a hunt? Jump in front of me every time we come across a new person? Or growl when we interrogate a witness? Because you fucking growled two minutes ago. You won’t even let me keep my gun on me, Sam, that’s ridiculous! I’m not gonna shoot myself with it!”

“Just to be safe,” is all Sam answers.

“I’ll _be_ safe when I have my damn gun with me!”

Dean had the sudden need to torture and kill slowly – through long and painful tortures – that fucking pagan god. Instead, he took a long breath, closed his eyes, counted to five in his head, before getting into the car, calmer.

“We’re stopping for the day. I saw a motel a few blocks away,” he said as he started the engine. Even when he was behind the wheels, Sam looked at him like he could die or disappeared at any moment. There was also some kind of awe in his brother’s eyes, and it reminded Dean of his own expression when he went to pick up Sam at Stanford.

The plan was simple: as soon as they were settled in a room, Dean would harass Sam with questions until he gave up.

The plan didn’t work.

First, Sam started by searching through the entire room, _just in case Dean_. “In case of what?” Dean wanted to answer but he didn’t. Then, they fought over the beds, because Sam was insisting on taking the one closer to the door. That was a no-go for Dean. Dean always took the one by the door, because he had to be ready if an enemy came in. He had to be able to protect his brother, not the opposite.

Once again, Sam used that scary look of his that Dean had never seen on him before (and really what was up with that? Nothing to do with his usual bitch face) and Dean found himself sulking in the farthest bed from the door. Sam was sat in the other bed, the one that should be Dean’s, and was pretending to read. Pretending, yes, because Dean could see from the corner of his eyes that Sam’s gaze went back and forth between the book and Dean. Book from which he hadn’t turn a single page in the last fifteen minutes. The kid was agitated, he was twitching and seemed unable to stay in the same position for more than a minute. It was like he was trying to restrain himself from getting off his bed to get closer to Dean.

Wait, shit, it probably was exactly like that.

Ending his sulking because he was getting bored and there was no TV in the room, Dean turned his head to catch Sam watching him. Immediately, his brother fixed his eyes on his book. This was completely ridiculous.

“How many?” Dean asked. He knew he probably wouldn’t get an answer on the first try, but he had to start somewhere.

Silence.

“Sam. Answer me. How many Tuesday?”

Silence.

“I’m not gonna stop asking until you tell me you know? So, spill. It’s just the two of us, and I’m perfectly safe, see?”

Sam looked unimpressed and seemed to doubt that anything Dean said was true. Especially the part about his safety. He had frowned at that.

So, Dean got up and crossed the space separating the two beds.

“Scoot over,” he said as Sam was watching him dumbfounded. “Come on, we don’t have all night, move.” He moved aside, and Dean got on the bed, his shoulder touching Sam’s.

“You better tell me now,” he insisted.

Only silence answered him, but Sam looked more peaceful now. His gaze was finally focussed on his book and he was reading for real this time.

What could Dean do now, huh? _Nothing_. Because he hadn’t seen his brother this relaxed for the entire day, so he simply stayed here.

He quickly got bored though. As soon as he stood up to grab the laptop, Sam’s hand was on his arm, keeping him from going any farther.

“Dammit, Sam! I just want to get your laptop, chill out! I’m back in a fucking second, okay?”

Sam was worried but he let go. Dean could feel his brother watching him closely until he came back with the computer. Only then did Sam relaxed once again.

Obviously, with his brother this close, Dean couldn’t watch porn, so he had to find something else to find the time… Welp, research it was. After an hour of _not_ finding anything that could be a hunt, Dean gave up.

Sam was focused on his book, something in Latin and Dean couldn’t bother to translate the title, but as soon as Dean shut the laptop, Sam’s focus was on him. Again.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Dean grumbled, hoping to escape at least for ten minutes to his brother’s stare. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Sam immediately shouts “NO” and grabbed his shirt to stop him.

So, what now? Dean couldn’t take a shower? _Really_?

“Are you kidding me, Sam? I’m not gonna die in the shower for God’s sake!”

“You might,” Sam answered in an anxious voice.

“We’re Wednesday, Sam. Not Tuesday. I’m not gonna die.”

“You might,” he repeated, strongly. He was gripping Dean’s arm too tight it hurt.

Huh. That’s new. So, he had died today too? But he didn’t remember any of it! Not that he remembered the other Tuesday but…

“Okay,” Dean gave up. If Sam had a problem with today, maybe it would be alright tomorrow. “So, what do we do then? Because I’m getting bored and you probably won’t let me go out for a beer.”

Sam didn’t answer to that but the “No I won’t let you go out of this room nor my sight even to take a piss” was written all over his face.

“I think I got the Star Wars downloaded on my laptop if you want…” Sam finally suggested.

Star Wars! God, amazing idea! Dean would finally be able to think about something else, and maybe Sammy too would relax. Not as good as Die Hard, but good enough. Star Wars can cure anything. Even Sam’s weird behaviour.

Star Wars did _not_ cure Sam’s behaviour.

When Dean tried to get up and go sleep on his bed two hours later, Sam grabbed his arm to stop him (he seriously had to stop doing that! Dean probably had marks on his arm by now!). And the puppy dog eyes were back, pleading. The message was clear. It meant “Please don’t go away and please sleep in my bed tonight so I can crush you in the death traps I call hugs and never let you go.” Yes, he was fluent in Sam (more like Sap at this point), what did you expect, he had practically raised the kid.

But the kid wasn’t a kid anymore and they hadn’t shared a bed since like… years before Sam left for Stanford. It wasn’t a random decision, to stop sharing a bed with him. Heck, it wasn’t even because he wanted it, it was because it became dangerous. See, Dean was a terrible, awful big brother, because as soon as his little brother hit puberty, he started lusting after him. _Then_ he realized he was in love with him too. Because he wasn’t messed up enough already.

So, sharing a bed was out of question. Especially since Sam is some sort of giant moose-octopus hybrid. The proximity would be a terrible idea.

Sadly, Dean is weak. When Sam uses his sad puppy superpower, it’s super effective. Dean can’t do anything but agree. And damn Sam knows it too well because he was using it on purpose right now. That son of a bitch even added a shy and pleading “Dee” and fuck it, it’s not fair! Using his childhood nickname like that! Years since the last time anyone (Sam) called him like that! How could a fully (and exceedingly) grown man be this cute? Dean did the only logical thing to do at this moment: running away. Ah! You thought! Of course not. Remember? He’s weak. So, he only sighed, got rid of his jeans, came back to Sam’s bed, and slipped under the cover. He was sulking again.

“It’s almost worth the disaster to come,” he thought as he saw Sam’s smile.

“Alright, shut up and sleep now, Sammy. And get the light would ya?” Dean grunted, turning his back to his brother.

He heard Sam get up, cut the light, and come back immediately, snuggling with Dean. Then an arm snuck from behind to come grip Dean’s t-shirt, over his heart…

“Oh, hell no! I ain’t the little spoon!” he exclaimed, getting rid of the sneaky arm.

Even if they were in the dark, he could just _feel_ Sam’s desperate look on him. He was fucked anyway, so he might as well try to save the small dignity he had left. He turned to face his brother and put an arm around him. They were really close now, their nose almost touching. He could feel Sam’s warm breath on his lips and fuuuuuuuck that was not a good plan. Nope! Nope abort, abort!!! Fuck him and his fucking pride!

But Sam had put his arm around Dean’s waist, and it was too late to move again. He would never be able to fall asleep like that. Unlike Sam who was fast asleep a minute later.

Instead of trying to sleep, Dean focused on Sam’s feature, illuminated by the light of the streetlight filtering through the curtains. He didn’t have many occasions to look at his brother these days. Especially from this close. Sam was peaceful when he was asleep, and so, _so_ handsome. Dean stopped his gaze a long time on his brother’s closed eyes, then moved to the place where his dimples would show anytime he smiled, and finally, he was staring at his mouth. His perfect lips and so kissable right now. ABORT! Dammit, he was doing it again!

And before he knew what he was doing, one of his hands was on Sam’s cheek, his thumb caressing his lower lip. Sam moved a bit in his sleep, let escape a content sigh and Dean knew he had to stop, or he would do something he’d regret.

It took him all his will to quit staring at his little brother and removing his hand away from his face. To force himself into sleep, he decided to send his pride to hell. He snuggled closer to Sam and buried his nose on the crook of his neck. Sam immediately tightened his grip and made another happy, sleepy sound. Dean fell asleep without realizing it.

Dean was hot.

No, scratch that, he was fucking too hot. (We’re talking of temperature here, not sexiness. Yes, I know he’s sexy too but that’s not my point. I’m the one telling the story so shut up.)

Dean was burning hot and awoke suddenly because of that. Maybe it also had to do with the very hot (not the temperature this time) dream he had. So, he was hot and _hard_. And why was he this hot will you ask? Because he was completely pressed against his brother.

During the night, he or Sam must have moved, because his brother was now on his back and was keeping Dean stacked against him. One hand was on Dean’s back, while the other… well the other, first, was _under_ his t-shit, nudged against his skin. Secondly, this wayward hand was also very, very, (very very very very) close to his butt and was touching the waistband of his boxers.

That’s around that moment Dean realized he was hard. And a second later, he understood that his own morning wood was pressed against Sam’s. It made him even harder and he didn’t think that possible. He had to summon all his will not to shamelessly grind against his brother in desperate need of friction.

Moving was not an option because Sam didn’t seem to want to let go, so instead, Dean played dead. When Sam would wake, it would certainly work. If the prey’s not moving, the predator loses interest, Dean had read something like that once. It’s like with the bears. You don’t move, they’ll let you go. Right now, Sam, with his paws clutching him in his lethal embrace, was the bear in question. Dean was too hot, and his cock was starting to hurt in need of release.

Then, he felt Sam move under him, awakening. He pretended to sleep the best he could. As predicted, Sam immediately let go of him and gently pushed him aside. Some movement on the side taught Dean that Sam had moved, but he could still feel his weight on the bed. Turned out Sam was above him. Dean knew that because two fingers were pressed on his throat. It took him a minute to understand, but Sam was looking for a _pulse_. Seriously, what was wrong with him? The guy wakes up with his brother’s dick against his own and the first thing he does is checking for a pulse???

The fingers quickly left Dean’s throat, leaving behind them the need for more contact. He was touch-starved for every touch from his brother, he was hopeless…

Then all of a sudden, Dean heard a noise he wasn’t expecting. Sam was crying. His brother’s hand was now stroking his cheek and he was crying above Dean.

Dean chose to “wake up” and opened his eyes. He gently put his hand on Sam’s and sat on the bed. Sam was in tears, crying as silently as possible but he stopped trying to hide it when he saw Dean wake up.

“Sammy, I’m okay, I’m here, I’m fine,” Dean whispered hastily. He hated when his baby brother cried. He dragged Sam in a hug, a hand in his hair, and kissed him on the temple. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered again in his ear.

“You’re alive” answered finally Sam, his voice broken with sobs. “We’re Thursday and you’re alive.”

“Yeah, I’m alive, and you’re alive. It’s over Sammy.”

He couldn’t stand to see his brother cry, so he did his best to be there for him and hold him as long as he needed until he calmed down.

He didn’t know for how long his brother cried, but Dean didn’t let go of him though, even after he stopped.

“I died on a Wednesday, didn’t I?” he asked in a hushed voice like his little brother could shatter in his arms if he was talking too loudly. His brother only nodded. “Okay Sammy, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you have to tell me. I hate not knowing and I hate seeing you like that. Heck, you know I hate chick-flick but right now, I think it’s necessary, so help yourself. It’ll be the only time I allow so much sap, you better enjoy it.”

Sam laughed slightly at that and god, was it an amazing noise. Dean would never get fed up with hearing it. He never wanted his brother to hear his brother cry again because it crushed his heart every time.

After a short silence, Sam finally talked. “You died on a Wednesday only once… And the time loop stopped.”

“What? What do you mean the time loop stopped?”

“The Trickster didn’t bring you back. At least not immediately.”

“How long Sammy?” asked Dean completely losing it now. His little brother had had to live through his death maybe for months! Where he was alone! He knew now where Sam had acquired that new face, blank and scary expression. “How long?” he asked again as Sam didn’t answer.

“Six months. I spent six months looking for him to bring you back.” Sam ended up saying in a whisper. Six months alone, with desperate revenge for sole purpose? Of course his brother was so grim.

“Oh, Sammy, I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’ll never leave you alone, you hear me?” Dean was hugging Sam even more strongly now, and Sam was crying again. Dean could feel tears gathering in his eyes too.

“But you are, Dean. You only have a few months left… And it’s my fault. It’s my fault you had to sell your soul.”

“You stop that right now! It ain’t your fault! An asshole killed you, what was I supposed to do, leave you dead?”

“You should have! You’re going to hell because of me now! You should have left me dead.” Sam cut him, hysterical.

“Well, I couldn’t! I couldn’t Sam, I love you okay? I love you too much for that.” Fuck that was not what he wanted to say, he had crossed the line. That was way too chick-flick for Sam not to think he was sincere.

He carefully avoided looking at Sam. Sam, who had stopped crying. Sam, who had stopped shouting. Sam, who was looking right at him. Then, before he understood what was happening, his brother had pulled him in a kiss.

Those lips he dreamt about for years were now on his, and how could he not kiss back? He parted his lips and moaned as Sam’s tongue got inside his mouth, shily at first. The moan seemed to give Sam more boldness because soon, his tongue was licking and mapping the inside of Dean’s mouth.

The world was spinning, and Dean could only focus on his brother. The arms around his waist, the hair under his hand, the lips kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And as Sam brought him closer to him, he could feel both of their erection pressed together.

An even deeper moan came out of his mouth at that, at the same time Sam grunted, and they broke the kiss to breathe. Dean was too far gone by now and the need he shut down that morning when he had woken up was back. But this time, he didn’t have to contain himself. He rubbed unashamed against Sam, circling his hips with his hands.

Sam was looking at him like he was a predator and Dean a nice piece of meat. His pupils were blown with lust and want. He pushed Dean on his back and tugged at his t-shirt _strongly suggesting_ Dean to take it off while he was taking care of his own. Sam’s mouth was back on him and his hands had this time passed the waistband of his boxer. Sam gripped his ass while his mouth attacked his neck, nipping and biting at it.

Dean tried to bring his hands to Sam’s boxer, but Sam stopped him by grabbing both of his wrists in one hand and putting them above Dean’s head, keeping them here. Fuck that was hot.

“Please, Sammy…” He whimpered with a wrecked voice.

“What do you want Dean? You gotta tell me, big brother,” Sam said teasingly.

“I need… I want to touch you. Please,” Dean had no pride anymore anyway; a little pleading wouldn’t make it worst. “Please Sammy, I need you.”

“Alright, here’s what we gonna do. You’re going to keep your hands right where they are, while I take care of you. Okay? Can you do that?”

Dean probably couldn’t do that. That was torture. Sam was right here, and he still couldn’t touch him? Fuck. But he could only agree. Sam let go of his wrists and his hand flew back to get rid of Dean’s boxer, right after taking care of his own.

Dean stared at him, because Sam was there, in front of him, and for him only to contemplate. Sam was a real piece of art. His body seemed to be a sculpted marble and Dean could look at him for hours. His staring was cut short when Sam sank back on him, his mouth lower now. He left a trail of kisses on his belly before getting to his groin.

He waited for an instant that seemed to go on forever, then he took Dean’s cock in his hand, gently, and lick it from the bottom to the top. His other hand was pushing his hips into the mattress to keep Dean from moving. Sam played for a while, only teasing, and Dean was driven crazy by the time his brother finally took him in his mouth.

“Please Sammy” he moaned again as Sam was sucking on his dick. “Please, let me touch you.”

But Sam only shot him an amused glance and let go of his cock just long enough to answer, “Not yet”, and he was back on him, sucking and licking and making a mess.

God was testing him. It was the only explanation. Dean didn’t know how he could still resist, to be honest. He just wanted to let his hands tangle in Sam’s hair and follow his movements.

Dean was close. He was _so_ close. “Sammy, I’m gonna…” he tried to warn. Before he could finish his sentence, Sam had gripped the base of his dick tight to prevent him from coming. Fucking hell, it wasn’t god testing him, it was freaking Satan!

He let escape a painful groan and tried to buck his hips, but he was pinned to the bed.

“Tell me what you want Dee,” Sam said in a deep voice. He could hear lust dripping through each word.

“Sam… need you…” Dean couldn’t make sense of his own words and it was hard to construct coherent sentences.

“Tell me,” Sam ordered and Dean felt his mind able to focus all of a sudden. He knew how to answer orders.

“Please, I want to come, Sam, please let me come!” Dean was crying by now, from want and need. It felt so good, it was unfair Sam stopped. He needed him.

“Not yet” Sam answered playfully before letting go of Dean and getting up. Dean was at a loss. He needed Sam right now, why was he going away? Is that how Sam felt every time Dean was far from him, the day before? He tried to get up, but he couldn’t even move his arms to sit up. He was shaking.

Sam was already back, though, and he was kissing him with passion. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m right here. I just had to go get something, I’m not leaving” Sam told him gently, leaving a constellation of kisses on Dean’s face, following the path of his freckles.

Without any warning, two cold fingers were pressed against his hole. They were cold probably because of the lube and oh. Okay, it made sense now. Lube. Sam had always been the duo’s brain. They did need lube right now, at least if Sam hoped to fit inside Dean’s ass. And fuck, Dean wanted that. He started a litany of “please” while Sam started to slowly open him up.

Dean was a wrecked mess by the time Sam had four fingers up his ass, and his brother, once again, had had to stop him from coming. The fucker was enjoying way too much playing with his prostate, brushing it, and pressing against it until Dean was shouting.

Sam removed his fingers and Dean whimpered at the loss. He needed something to fill him and he needed it now.

“You clean?” asked his brother while he put lube in his hand and stroked himself.

Dean had to think a minute to understand what his brother was asking, then he nodded, and the moment after, Sam’s cock was pressed against his entrance. As Sam started entering him, Dean tried to stay as still as possible and to relax. His little brother was way bigger than four fingers. They both let out a sigh when Sam bottomed out.

Dean felt so full and so good he could hardly think of a way to make it better, then Sam started moving. Dean was already on edge from all the teasing, but Sam was purposefully hitting on his prostate at every thrust and he started speeding up his rhythm.

Soon, he was pounding Dean into the mattress and got himn screaming with pleasure.

“You’re close, aren’t you Dean?” Sam asked and somehow, with his voice only, managed to make it worse.

“Sammy gonna… Please can I come?” he screeched, having trouble forming words.

“You did so good Dean, come for me baby” Sam replied, and it was all it took for Dean to come all over himself. His ass clenched around Sam’s dick, triggering his brother’s orgasm, and then, he blacked out.

He came back to himself a minute or so after. Sam was busy licking Dean’s come from his stomach, and clearly, Dean couldn’t imagine a better way to wake up. His arms were stiffed, and he realized they were still over his head. He hesitated to move them because Sam hadn’t said he could and shit, was that really his life now? Not that he’d change it for the world.

As on cue, Sam raised his head to look at Dean and went to kiss him. He could test himself on his brother's mouth. That kiss was soft and caring, and Dean couldn’t decide which ones he preferred.

“You did so good Dean… You can touch me now,” Sam said before biting Dean’s earlobe. Immediately, his arms flew to Sam and one hand tangled in his messy hair while the other closed on his hips.

“By the way,” Sam said to catch his attention. “I love you too Dee.” He punctuated his sentence with a peck on his lips. Then he grabbed the covers and snuggled against Dean. They were sticky and gross, but they couldn’t care less. Sam seemed to have decided to go back to sleep – a wise decision, really - and Dean was about to do the same.

But just before that, he brought Sam closer and whispered in his ear: “I’m here, little brother, and I’m not going anywhere. I swear, I won’t go in hell. We’ll find a way, we always do.”

Now that he had promised it, he had no choice but to live. They’d find a way. But that was a problem for future Dean. Right now, his only goal was to enjoy Sam’s warmth and sleep for another couple of hours. After all, the calm before the storm was never long, they might as well enjoy it fully.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That was my first time posting here! I hope you liked it! I don't know if it's obvious English is not my first language or not... Hopefully I managed to get rid of all my spelling or grammar mistakes too x)  
> Also, it was my first time writting smut, if you have any comeback...  
> Anyway, don't hesitate to leave a comment!  
> See y'all around ;)


End file.
